Best in the World (2011)
| evento anterior =Supercard of Honor VI | próximo evento=Death Before Dishonor IX | evento anterior2=Best in the World (2006) | próximo evento2 =Best in the World (2012) }} Best in the World (2011) foi um evento pay-per-view produzido pela Ring of Honor, ocorreu no dia 26 de junho de 2011 no Hammerstein Ballroom em Nova Iorque. Foi transmitido via internet pela GoFightLive.TV. Esta é segunda edição da cronologia do Best in the World e a primeira em formato de pay-per-view. Pré-evento Max & Jeremy Buck derrotaram Adam Cole e Kyle O'Reilly por desqualificação quando Lancelot e Harlem Bravado atacaram as duas duplas. O evento Na primeira luta do evento Tommaso Ciampa‎ derrotou Colt Cabana, Ciampa venceu após uma "powerbomb backbreaker". Jay Lethal derrotou Mike Bennett, Lethal venceu após um "flying elbowdrop". Homicide derrotou Rhino, Homicide fez o pin com um "sunset flip". Após a luta Prince Nana atacou Homicide e Rhino lhe aplicou um "Gore" contra uma mesa. Michael Elgin derrotou Steve Corino, Elgin venceu após uma "sitout powerbomb". El Generico derrotou Christopher Daniels para vencer o ROH World Television Championship, Generico venceu após um "Turnbuckle Brainbuster". Shelton Benjamin e Charlie Haas venceram uma Four-Way Elimination match para manterem o ROH World Tag Team Championship, Benjamin e Haas pinaram Hero com um "double Alabama Slam" para manter o ROH World Tag Team Championship, após a luta The Briscoe Brothers atacaram os campeões com cadeiras de aço. No evento principal Davey Richards derrotou Eddie Edwards para vencer o ROH World Championship, Richards venceu após um "Buzzsaw Kick". Resultados |- !Nº !Lutas !Estipulação !Duração |- |Dark |Generation Me (Max e Jeremy Buck) derrotaram Adam Cole e Kyle O'Reilly por desqualificação. |Tag Team match |07:10 |- |1 |Tommaso Ciampa‎ (com The Embassy) derrotou Colt Cabana |Singles match |07:01 |- |2 |Jay Lethal derrotou Mike Bennett |Singles match |09:43 |- |3 |Homicide derrotou Rhino (com The Embassy) |No Holds Barred Street Fight |10:17 |- |4 |Michael Elgin (com Truth Martini) derrotou Steve Corino (com Jimmy Jacobs) |Singles match |08:30 |- |5 |El Generico derrotou Christopher Daniels © (com Truth Martini) |Singles match pelo ROH World Television Championship |19:30 |- |6 |Wrestling's Greatest Tag Team (Shelton Benjamin e Charlie Haas) © derrotaram Kings of Wrestling (Chris Hero e Claudio Castagnoli) e The All-Night Express (Rhett Titus e Kenny King) e The Briscoe Brothers (Jay Briscoe e Mark Briscoe) |Four-Way Elimination Tag team match pelo ROH World Tag Team Championship |40:10 |- |7 |Davey Richards derrotou Eddie Edwards © |Singles match pelo ROH World Championship |36:01 |- !colspan="5"| }} |- |} Repercussão Darren Wood do SLAM! Sports atribuiu ao evento como um todo a nota sete, duas lutas receberam nota nove; El Generico contra Christopher Daniels pelo ROH World Television Championship e para o evento principal onde Davey Richards derrotou Eddie Edwards para vencer o ROH World Championship. A nota mais baixa foi para o confronto de abertura entre Tommaso Ciampa e Colt Cabana que recebeu três. Ligações externas *Best in the World no Cagematch Categoria:Best in the World